Awkward Moments
by Marcena
Summary: A request from jaguar101! It involves Rex and his girlfriend, Lacy. They're having a... tender... moment when Anakin walks in.


On purpose. Yes, she had to be doing this on purpose. Clone Captain Rex shifted on his feet, staring across the holo pad before him and his allies.

Jedi Anakin Skywalker, his apprentice Ahsoka Tano and Sergeant Lacy were present as well. They were studying the holograms before them as Rex had been, but that was before he'd noticed Lacy.

The tan skinned woman had undone part of her uniform, leaving her chest exposed. She'd lean forward every now and then, offering the Clone a tantalizing view of her cleavage. She glanced up to him occasionally, smiling that same sweet smile she'd given him the first time they'd met.

Rex shifted again, growing uncomfortable in his armor as he watched the brunette woman.

She had her hand at her mouth now, dainty fingers tapping against her lips. She bit at her lower lip, contemplating something Anakin had said perhaps, but Rex wasn't really paying attention anymore.

The soldier side of his mind scolded him, telling him to pay attention. But he was more than just a soldier, he was a man. The growing hardness inside his greaves could attest to that fact. He frowned and fidgeted slightly, trying to ease his discomfort.

He knew Lacy was aware of his... situation... when she smirked and bit her fingertip, licking the digit momentarily before returning her attention to the two Jedi.

He wanted to vault the holo pad and take her right then.

"All right, we can figure the rest out later. Let's all get some rest, some down time." Anakin nodded to Lacy then Ahsoka. He looked to Rex last, his brows furrowing. "You alright Rex?"

The Captain flinched slightly, straightening and nodding to Anakin. "Fine Sir, just... tired."

Anakin shrugged and turned away, leaving the comm area with Ahsoka at his side.

Rex let out a small sigh as the door slid shut behind the two Jedi, leaving him alone with his Sergeant. He turned to Lacy and blinked, surprised to see the woman was already shedding her clothing, tossing each piece over her shoulder to the floor of the makeshift head quarters.

Rex let out a small growl when she closed the distance between them. Her hands found the catches of his armor instantly, she'd undressed him how many times after all, she knew his gear like the back of her hand.

"Hmm, something on your mind soldier?" Lacy grinned, rising onto her tip toes to nibble at his chin.

The Clone matched her grin, backing away from her so he could step out of his armor and toss it aside. He stepped back against her, gathering her in his arms and setting her atop the holo pad. "Only one thing..." He grasped her legs, tugging her forward so only her ass rested on the pad.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I wonder what that might be..." She raised her legs, locking them around his hips and pulling him against her own hips.

Rex ground against her, his length pinned between their bodies. "I'll give you a clue." He rocked his hips back momentarily then drove them forwards, burrying himself within her.

Lacy cried out, crushing her chest against his and biting at his shoulder in an attempt to stifle her wimpers and groans.

Rex smirked, setting into a slow rhythm. He brought his mouth to her ear, biting at the delicate flesh there.

Lacy moaned again, doing her best to rock with him. She eventually released her grip on his neck, falling backwards over the holo pad.

The Captain grinned down at her, obviously enjoying the new view of her body. He raised her legs, setting them over his shoulders as he thrust into her with renewed vigor.

The Sergeant closed her eyes, squirming on the pad. "So... deep..." she managed to wimper the words.

Rex only smirked in response, increasing his pace until the room was filled with their moans and the sound of flesh meeting.

Lacy smiled, leaning her head back until it hung over the far edge of the holo pad. She gripped the edges of the pad like a lifeline, her knuckles going white with the force.

Rex closed his eyes, groaning against her legs.

A gentle clicking noise caused the duo to freeze and stare at the door.

Rex stiffened as Anakin walked in.

The Jedi froze as well, his eyes going wide as he took in the scene before him. The only noise he could manage was a drawn out "Err."

Lacy giggled, causing both men to look to her. She still had her head over the edge of the pad, staring at Anakin upside down. "Need something General?"

Rex felt his cheeks flush with embarassment.

Anakin too flushed a shade of crimson. "Uh no... just... it can wait..." He coughed, backing away rapidly. The doors slid open to reveal Ahsoka, peering around the door frame.

"What's going on in there?" The Padawan peered up at Anakin.

"Nothing." The older Jedi grabbed hold of her arm, hauling her away as the doors slid shut again.

Lacy laughed again, raising her head to look at the man between her legs. "Now... where were we?"

XXX

Sorry it's so short! It was late and I was a tad tired, but I wanted to write this! xD

As always Rex, Anakin, Ahsoka and all other canon people/places/things belong to LucasArts.

Lucy is the OC of the wondiferous jaguar101.

:3


End file.
